Wireless networks are telecommunications networks that use radio waves to carry information from one node in the network to one or more receiving nodes in the network. Wired communication can also be used in portions of a wireless network, such as between cells or access points. Cellular telephony is characterized by the use of radio cells that provide radio coverage for a geographic area, with multiple cells arranged to provide contiguous radio coverage over a larger area.
The first generation of wireless telephone technology used analog mobile phones in which analog information signals were transmitted. As technology progressed a second generation (2G) of wireless service was introduced. In 2G systems, digital information signals were used to modulate a carrier. These 2G technologies used time division multiplexed access (TDMA) or code division multiple access (CDMA) technologies to distinguish multiple users. Such networks that were upgraded to handle higher-speed packet data in networks referred to as 2.5G and 3G networks. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) respectively developed the GSM/UMTS/HSDPA and cdmaOne/CDMA2000 technologies. The next evolution is 4G technology, which is referred to as long term evolution-system architecture evolution (LTE-SAE) and uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) technology. Other wireless protocols have also developed including WiFi, an implementation of various IEEE 802.11 protocols, WiMAX, an implementation of IEEE 802.16, and HiperMAN, which is based on an ETSI alternative to IEEE 802.16.
Wireless communication technologies are used in connection with many applications, including, for example, satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and mobile nodes (e.g., cellular telephones, user equipment). One benefit that users of such applications can obtain is the ability to connect to a network (e.g., the Internet) as long as the user is within range of such a wireless communication technology.
As network operators upgrade from one generation of technology to another, there may be compatibility issues between old and new technologies. In addition, a mobile user may need to access both the old and new technologies. For example, as part of rolling out LTE, operators are considering various options for offering voice services via already deployed technologies. One option is to deploy circuit switched (CS) fallback as specified in 3GPP TS 23.272. CS fallback in evolved packet system (EPS) can enable voice and other CS-domain services by reuse of CS infrastructure when a mobile node is served by an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN). However, to deploy CS fallback, network operators can be required to upgrade legacy MCSs to become fallback capable. Upgrading legacy equipment may not be a desirable investment for many operators.